Nagisa Shiota
Nagisa Shiota is the main protagonist of the anime/manga series, Assassination Classroom. He and the rest of the class are assigned by the government to kill their teacher, Korosensei. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Deadshot vs Nagisa Shiota (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Shiki Tohno (Melty Blood) History Nagisa is the son of Hiromi Shiota and her unnamed ex-husband. His mother had hoped for a daughter so she could experience all the things she had missed as a child through her but got a son instead. As a result, she dictated his life from forcing him to keep his hair long, to being forced to cross-dress and verbally abused him whenever he spoke to her. Her personality also caused her husband to leave her and Nagisa. He was originally in Class D for 2 years before being moved to Class E due to his poor grades. While in Class E, he and the rest of the class were assigned with assassinating their teacher, a yellow octopus man who could fly at speeds of Mach 20 that the class named Korosensei. Nagisa and the rest of the class tried multiple different plans to assassinate Korosensei, but each time, Korosensei found a way to survive. Eventually. however, Nagisa was the one who successfully assassinated Korosensei. Into his life as an adult, Nagisa became a teacher himself. Death Battle Info Nagisa is a member of Class E at Kunugigaoka Junior High, assigned with the task of killing their teacher, Korosensei. Nagisa has been trained in assassination techniques by several different teachers, learning Seduction Techniques in the form of English lessons by Irina Jelavic, learning Close Ranged Combat by Tadaomi Karasuma and learning his deadly 'Stun Clap' technique from Lovro. Nagisa's youth works to his advantage as it gives him more energy. Nagisa is also a brilliant strategist. Gear/Arsenal Nagisa's main weapons are airsoft firearms specifically designed to take down Korosensei, these weapons include an Anti-Sensei 1911 Pistol, Anti-Sensei M4 Assault Rifle, Anti-Sensei Knife and Anti-Sensei Grenades. Nagisa has also used a real combat knife to take down Takaoka and an electrical baton (Stun Gun). Nagisa also has a specialized PE uniform given out to all members of Class E, the PE uniforms are used for stealth and defense, being bulletproof and are able to prevent the students from receiving great deals of pain. Strengths/Feats *Able to use the Stun Clap technique *High bloodlust *Naturally talented in Assassination *Great Marksmanship *Able to read a person's state of mind *Incredible calmness under pressure *Defeated Takaoka twice *Able to tag four of his classmates at once with paintballs in a sneak attack *Winner of Class E Civil War *Extremely courageous *Ultimately assassinated Korosensei Flaws *Short Stature *Inexperienced *Often mistaken for a girl *Reckless and Careless *Physically Weak Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Assassin Category:Assassination Classroom Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Knife Wielders Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Teenagers